Soulmate
by Syfdas
Summary: De alguna manera sabe que nunca volverá a ver nada más hermoso, ni nada más brillante
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, forman parte del universo de _**Star Trek**_ creado por Gene Roddenberry.

Advertencias: Puede incluir participación de algunos personajes de _**Star Trek Discovery**_

**Prologo.**

Comienza como un sueño, se repite a sí mismo que solo es su mente trabajando sin descanso por las absurdas historias que le cuenta su madre a su hermana mayor Michael, ambas esperan que Spock a sus 11 años pueda aprender a manejar su lado humano, él no las escucha, decidió vivir conforme a las costumbres vulcanas llevando su vida por el sendero de la lógica justo como su padre anteponiendo su parte Vulcana a la parte humana heredada de su madre, la suprime con esfuerzo cada vez menor, hasta que comienzan los sueños.

Es aún muy pequeño para entender que no hay explicación lógica para lo que su mente sin escudos suficientemente fuertes le muestra mientras duerme, quizá es que no puede detener el ritmo acelerado de su sistema neuronal, eso sirve como explicación del hecho de que su mente no termina de trabajar por las noches y lo lleva a vislumbrar estrellas, constelaciones y galaxias que de seguro ha visto en otro lugar antes, quizá en algún libro y no puede recordarlo con exactitud.

Pero los sueños comienzan a cambiar tan despacio que parecen un pequeño río fluyendo a través de su cabeza y que avanza lentamente hasta desembocar en una cascada, "todo tiene un lugar en la inmensidad del universo" le explica su mamá cuando los niños de la academia lo molestan por ser mitad humano y él se siente perdido, aunque jamás lo admitiría, ese es un sentimiento y los vulcanos no los tienen.

Entonces ya no es el mismo flotando a la deriva del espacio sin suelo donde pisar ni nada a lo que aferrarse, sino que está sobre una cima alta de hierba y flores que ondean suavemente con un viento que no es frío, pero el cielo permanece igual, sigue siendo de noche solo que ahora hay un intruso en su panorama que denomina ilusión, ya no es el espacio sino un pequeño niño humano el que se vuelve su centro de atención.

Cuando Spock lo vio por primera vez creyó que era un reflejo de su deseo oculto y desesperado de tener un amigo, pero los vulcanos no tienen deseos ni sienten curiosidad, se lo repite a medida que se acerca cada vez más a estar frente al niño humano probando a si mismo que la paciencia es fundamental si es que quiere conocer a su inesperado acompañante, sabe que es ilógico, comienza a meditar más tiempo durante el día para dejar de ver esos extraños escenarios por la noche, pero a ratos se permite preguntarse si alguna vez conocerá a la pequeña figura que lo espera sentado sobre una colina con su cabeza en dirección al cielo nocturno.

Llega el momento en que se acerca lo suficiente para mirar al desconocido y de alguna manera sabe que nunca volverá a ver nada más hermoso, ni nada más brillante, las estrellas ya no parecen tan impresionantes después de verlo a él.

Es un niño un par de años menor que el quien le devuelve la mirada sin decir ni una palabra, su sonrisa en conjunto con sus mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello dorado revuelto le recuerdan la puesta de sol en Vulcano a pesar de que en ese momento solo se iluminan tenuemente con la luz del cielo iluminado de estrellas. Sus ojos azules brillan bajo sus pestañas y hacen pensar a Spock en los lugares a los que jamás ha llegado nadie en la galaxia y que se iluminan frente a él en su mirada.

Se acerca un poco más para poder apreciarlo, siente como el pequeño humano lo toma de la manga para que lo acompañe y tome lugar a su lado para observar el espacio, Spock acepta silenciosamente a su pedido, se pregunta si es realmente cierto que los vulcanos no tienen emociones porque esta 99.8% por ciento seguro de que está sintiendo algo.

Finalmente intenta alcanzarlo cuando la visión comienza a desaparecer tenuemente y solo alcanza a rozar la punta de sus dedos, Spock a su edad ya sabe lo que significaría ese simple toque, pero no siente vergüenza cuando su katra se estremece en comprensión y anhelo susurrando una sola palabra que a la vez lo es todo. "T'hy'la"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, forman parte del universo de Star Trek creado por Gene Roddenberry.

**Advertencias: **Puede incluir algunos personajes de Star Trek Discovery.

**Capítulo 1: Paralelo**.

* * *

Tierra, Granja de los Kirk, Iowa.

A sus nueve años Jim nunca ha percibido nada extraordinario y si tiene sueños con estrellas, constelaciones y alienígenas con lindas orejas puntiagudas que lo miran con reconocimiento, lo olvida por las mañanas. En ocasiones cree que despertar con una sensación cálida en el estómago son los conocidos signos de tener hambre, seguramente se debe a que Frank ha olvidado comprar cereal otra vez y él se siente triste cuando recuerda a Sam. Su hermano mayor que ya puede ir a la escuela secundaria y regresar todos los días tarde, él le ayudaba con todos los quehaceres de la casa y nunca olvidaba comprar cereal.

Pero con el cambio de instituto, Sam recorría una distancia mayor para llegar a sus clases así que Jim pasaba más tiempo solo en la granja, salvo las veces que estaba Frank, en esas ocasiones decidía quitar las viejas tablas que tenía por ventana en su cuarto y salía lo más silencioso posible hacía el tejado. Recorría las baldosas con cuidado para llegar a la ventana del viejo ático.

Ese era su mayor secreto, en el ático de la casa su madre había guardado todas las cosas viejas y las pertenencias del padre de Jim , nadie subía por la escalera corrediza del pasillo ya que daba a la única puerta que tenía cifrado de contraseña en toda la propiedad, impenetrable para todos. De todas formas, nadie se fijaba en ese viejo cuarto olvidado, nadie excepto Jim que había descubierto el punto débil, la ventana circular en la que solo él mismo entraba debido a su estatura por debajo de lo saludable para su edad y su complexión delgada.

Pasar unas horas al día solo no era tan malo después de todo, no si con ello evitaba tener que lidiar con Frank ebrio, teniendo la oportunidad de sumergirse e inspeccionar en las antiguas pertenencias de su padre. Jim era un pirata y los recuerdos de un hombre al que nunca conoció su más grande tesoro, nunca nadie sabría que se ponía esa vieja chaqueta de mezclilla clásica que le quedaba enorme para soportar el frío del invierno o que había aprendido a leer a los 4 años sin tener que ir a una escuela formal.

Esa era otra de sus desventajas, Jim era más listo que muchos de sus compañeros de curso e incluso que algunos mayores, en su defensa él no tenía nada más interesante que las viejas bitácoras y Padds incompatibles de la Flota Estelar, además de algunos instrumentos de ingeniería obsoletos junto con su valorada pila de libros en papel. Un tesoro invaluable.

Aquella tarde después de la escuela mientras quitaba el código de la puerta con viejas herramientas para cambiarlo por uno creado por el que sirviera para resguardar mejor su pequeño edén, sintió como en su mente sucedía algo raro, como si en alguna parte se viera forzado a hacer algo que no quería, llevo ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza mientras que se aferraba a su voluntad lo más que podía , cayo dormido en el suelo del ático, con el código de la puerta completamente desecho.

* * *

Vulcano, dos horas veintitrés minutos antes.

"Entiendo la importancia de tener un vínculo a esta edad para el pleno desarrollo de mis facultades, sin embargo, no puedo aceptar la naturaleza matrimonial en dicho enlace debido a que tengo a mi T´hy´la"

Spock se encontraba de pie frente a sus padres con los brazos detrás de su espalda, con el paso del tiempo había logrado controlar casi por completo las respuestas emocionales que para muchos vulcanos representaban una desventaja derivada de su parte humana, la única diferencia visible eran sus rasgos faciales que si bien eran imperturbables no poseían la dureza característica Vulcana además de poseer la misma mirada profunda de su madre, quien miraba en esos momentos con mucha intensidad a su esposo.

"El vínculo con T´pring fue acordado hace cuatro años, tu comportamiento es ilógico ya que no se encontraron impedimentos sólidos que lo determinara como incompatible, Spock los lazos familiares son necesarios para el sano desarrollo mental no son resultado de una reacción emocional" Sarek estaba impasible sin embargo la tensión entre ambos era casi palpable.

"Esposo, deja que nuestro hijo nos de sus argumentos, si determinas que son inválidos al menos dale la oportunidad de poder exponerlos" Amanda miro con paciencia al Vulcano a lado suyo, como si pudiera remarcar su propia posición dentro de la discusión sin tener que levantar el tono.

"Adelante" cedió el Vulcano.

"Proseguiré" Spock miro por un momento a su madre "Como lo mencionaste padre hace cuatro años dos meses el vínculo no presento ningún inconveniente ni para T´pring ni para mí, sin embargo, consecuente a este hecho percibí en mi Katra a mi T´hy´la. En efecto espere el tiempo suficiente para hacerles de este conocimiento sin embargo recientemente el vínculo con T´pring se ha ido fracturando en mi mente, disolviéndose. Por esta razón solicito una evaluación y si es necesario su rompimiento"

"En efecto es conveniente que sea evaluado, debemos proceder con información antes de tomar una decisión, esta tarde iremos con T´Pau, eso es todo" Sarek extendió sus dedos hacia su esposa quien correspondió el gesto "Partiremos en 1 hora"

Amanda miró a su hijo con todo el amor que era capaz de transmitir sin palabras mientras este se retiraba al igual que su esposo, sin caricias ni gestos, lo menos humanamente posible, a veces se preguntaba cómo sería la persona que su pequeño hijo veía en sueños y sentía en su alma, por mucho que los vulcanos pudieran negar su propia emocionalidad, la parte que más adoraba de la vulcanidad como ella misma lo definía eran los vínculos y cuan sagrados eran para ellos. Solo esperaba que, el ser al que estaba unido Spock fuera merecedor de todo lo que ella misma podía tener con Sarek, si su aportación en la educación de su hijo hubiera sido satisfactoria, incluso más que eso.

Al llegar con los sanadores, Spock realizo el saludo ta'al con su mano frente a T´Pau que le correspondió el gesto, era consciente de que muchos vulcanos consideraban que poseía una desventaja por su condición mestiza sin importar cuanto se esforzara por demostrar lo contrario, tener un T´hy´la era extremadamente extraño en su cultura, de manera que los registros sobre dicha unión solo contenían lo indispensable y no poseían exactitud.

"Paz y prosperidad, T´Pau" Spock se sentó en el suelo frente a la anciana vulcana cuando le fue indicado.

"Paz y prosperidad, Spock hijo de Sarek" sin más demora la anciana levanto su palma para conectarla con los puntos Psi de Spock "Procederé a indagar sobre el estado del vínculo matrimonial con T´pring y examinare si el vínculo con tu T´hy´la es lo suficientemente valido antes de proceder" informó.

Spock trato de ocultar su ilógico sentir de recelo sobre que alguien que no fuera el mismo tuviera la oportunidad de siquiera vislumbrar la esencia de su T´hy´la, concentrándose en los hechos pertinentes dejo que la anciana indagara en su mente, soltando con cierta resistencia el listón dorado brillante que mantenía en la parte más segura de su mente, como si la otra parte de su Katra supiera que algo extraño estuviera sucediendo se estremeció aferrándose a Spock sin soltarlo.

Pronto se sintió transportado a un espacio inmenso de luces cálidas que habían estado apareciendo en el cielo que veía en sus sueños a medida que incrementaban las interacciones, Spock observo intrigado la belleza de dicho espacio cuando la conexión con T´pau terminó.

"Spock hijo de Sarek. Sarek hijo de Skon" La anciana comenzó lentamente a incorporarse "En efecto, es pertinente invalidar el vínculo con T´Pring, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que el T´hy'la de Spock rechace por completo la presencia del lazo matrimonial. Yo T´Pau acepto el argumento de dar por terminada dicho vinculo en existencia de otro con mayor compatibilidad"

* * *

Jim despertó con el sonido seco de objetos tirados cerca de su cabeza, sudando y sintiéndose agitado.

"¡¿Te crees muy listo niño?!" Frank estaba en el Ático, su cuerpo inclinado sobre las viejas herramientas, apestando a cerveza andoriana "¡¿Crees que puedes vivir bajo mi techo, bajo mis reglas, bajo mi cuidado y sobrepasarlas como si fuera estúpido!?" Gritó.

Jim se levantó rápidamente sintiendo miedo e ira solo para ser tirado al piso por un golpe seco del mayor.

"¡Deja eso! ¡Pertenecían a mi padre!" Gritó Jim, toda rabia y lágrimas mientras intentaba con sus manos resguardar todo lo que podía.

"¿Tu padre? Tu padre murió por ser un imbécil" Frank tiro las herramientas por la ventana.

"¡El murió para salvarme! ¡Fue un héroe!" Jim tiró de la chaqueta antes de recibir otro golpe.

"¿Y dónde esta tu héroe ahora? ¡¿eh?! ¡Los abandono a ti y a tu madre! Y ahora estoy yo a cargo y mientras yo esté aquí tu no sobrepasaras mis reglas" Frank levanto los libros del suelo y los tiro antes de vaciar toda la botella de alcohol andoriano sobre las pertenencias para después tirarlas por la ventana "¿Sabes por qué tu madre no está? ¡Porque no soporta ver la cara del bastardo que le dejo el imbécil de tu padre!"

Frank salió del ático dejando a Jim llorando de dolor por los golpes y la tristeza, se sentía débil, impotente y furioso como si hubiera estado durmiendo por horas y horas y despertará incapaz de hacer a su cuerpo reaccionar debidamente, mientras bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, cuando finalmente llegó al patio detrás de Frank, observo como todo ardía en llamas frente a la granja, los libros, las maquinas, los registros, la chaqueta. Todo.

Esa noche no descanso, ni soñó con estrellas, en cambio se dirigió al viejo garaje para arreglar el viejo carro de Frank, el haría que sintiera lo mismo, tiraría por la borda el carro como un pirata que se deshace de sus enemigos, ya nada podía ser peor. Salvo que sí podía. Tarsus IV le demostraría tiempo después que aquello era posible.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTAS: Hola a todos, espero que donde sea que se encuentren estén bien, sin ser lógico me encantaría mandarles mi más sincero cariño a través de esta humilde historia.**

**En mi propio aislamiento en cuarentena he sufrido de un monotema mediático que para ser sincera me ha dejado muy estresada y ansiosa por lo que he apurado toda mi gran lista de deberes y tareas en línea para poder dar continuidad a estos capítulos y poder publicar más historias, yo en verdad espero que les agrade.**

**Mando mis más sinceros deseos y un cálido abrazo a todos. Larga vida y prosperidad**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, forman parte del universo de Star Trek creado por Genne Roddenberry.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:Pequeñas charlas.**

Las tardes en Tarsus no eran tan diferentes a las de la tierra, para ser una colonia inicial estaba más poblada que muchas otras, el clima era tan cálido como el verano en Iowa, los edificios así como las casas no eran grandes construcciones con despliegue tecnológico más bien parecía un lugar de retiro tranquilo, la casa de los abuelos de Jim estaba retirada del centro de la colonia por lo que lo dejaban salir cada cierto tiempo a que hiciera amigos y explorara la zona.

Solo la plaza principal era diferente a todo lo demás, el edificio era una muralla imponente de materiales parecidos al mármol blanco, frente al gran monumento es que el general y líder de la colonia daba los anuncios cada fin de mes, pero a Jim ciertamente no le parecía interesante estudiar el centro de la ciudad así que pasaba los días entre la exploración de los campos no poblados, ese día Jim caminaba con una enorme caja de artilugios tecnológicos, algunos eran de modelos tan viejos que resultaban incompatibles, quizá a principios del siglo XXII.

"Hey chico ¿que llevas ahí?"

Jim miro la casa de donde provenía la voz, esa en particular tenía un estilo más clásico que las otras, la puerta de lo que parecía ser la sala eran deslizable y la construcción era medio metro más alta de la altura del suelo.

"Aparatos viejos que encontré entre las cosas de mis abuelos"

Una mujer anciana de rasgos asiáticos lo miraba con las piernas dobladas, su postura era la de alguien a punto de tomar el té, tenía el cabello corto y blanco acomodado con un fino broche a un lado, con una expresión amable extendió su mano indicándole a Jim que se acercara.

"¿Te interesa la flota estelar?" preguntó ella sonriendo al ver el logo de la flota en un viejo padd.

"A decir verdad no, pero en casa no hay mucho que hacer ni aprender y la librería es pequeña" Jim se sentó a su lado impulsándose con los brazos sobre el piso de madera "Jugar con los demás está bien, pero a veces me aburro, he decidido intentar reparar esto"

La anciana encontró un radio de comunicación en el fondo de la caja, con cuidadosa parsimonia recorrió los pequeños cables rotos.

"Yo fui oficial de comunicación" Jim la miro con renovado interés "en mi juventud claro" sonrió.

"No hay ningún registro que me permita reparar esto así que pensaba experimentar ¿Sabes reprogramar contraseñas? Estos Padds están bloqueados" Jim comenzó a sacar todo lo que había en su caja como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo sobre el piso pulido de la casa con total confianza.

"En algunas de mis misiones tuve contacto directo con los sistemas de la nave, pero no, fue nunca mi campo de desarrollo, en cambio tuve un amigo en mi nave que era brillante con ellos"

Jim pareció replantearse la situación, como si estuviera pensando algo muy importante.

"¿No es la programación otro tipo de lenguaje?"

"Interesante" La anciana sonrió "Nunca lo había pensado así"

"Me llamo James Kirk" Si la anciana reconoció su nombre su expresión permaneció impasible, sin embargo, le dedico una pequeña reverencia.

"Un placer pequeño, mi nombre es Hoshi Sato" Alzo uno de los Padds para indicarle "Los algoritmos lingüísticos de las maquinas fueron en un principio introducidos manualmente, si podemos concretar el idioma correcto de cada programación quizá podamos resolver cualquier código"

Toda esa tarde Hoshi y Jim estuvieron revisando los artilugios, armando y desarmando los aparatos, Jim prometió regresar al día siguiente con comida para compartirla _como tener un picnic_ había dicho alegremente, Hoshi encontró su compañía agradable como un soplo de aire fresco entre el calor que cada vez se volvía más sofocante.

* * *

Esa noche Jim por primera vez puede ser consiente de lo que ocurre en su enlace a través de su sueño, lo primero que siente es estar de pie en un campo en medio del cielo nocturno, los colores son maravillosos y las estrellas están brillando en todos lados donde es capaz de vislumbrar, comienza a caminar cuidadosamente intentando no perturbar la tranquilidad de un lugar tan asombroso, cuando siente en su mano un cosquilleo inusual como si estuviera tocando un listón suave y brillante, al verlo Jim lanzó una expresión de asombro aquel listón parecía estar bañado en una luz dorada, de pronto sintió la imperante necesidad de encontrar el otro lado, comienza a correr cuando se siente cada vez más cerca hasta que tropieza con una irregular y blanda forma, cayendo encima.

Spock es sacado de su meditación con un golpe en su pierna, se desestabiliza con rapidez intentando evitar el contacto violento pero la perturbación externa lo arrastra hacia abajo, cayendo sin ninguna armonía sobre Spock, cuando abre los ojos puede ver un par de ojos mirándolo atentamente. _T´hy´la._

"Estoy seguro de que no te estoy imaginando" Jim se endereza un poco y Spock puede ver más claramente las pequeñas pecas de sus mejillas y el intenso azul de sus ojos, ningún vulcano tenía características remotamente parecidas a aquellas.

"En efecto, no lo haces" Spock se endereza asombrado de que su compañero de enlace se pueda comunicar con él, nunca antes habían interactuado de esa forma, por lo que Spock sospecha que la mente de su compañero ha alcanzado la destreza necesaria para desarrollar su vínculo.

"No tengo tanta imaginación para soñar esto" Jim abre los ojos totalmente intrigado "¿Quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Spock" Levanta su mano en un Ta´al.

"¿Por qué es que te veo y te siento?" Jim ni siquiera intenta imitar el saludo de Spock "Mi nombre es Jim por cierto"

_Jim._ Spock contempla a su compañero caminar de un lado a otro observando todo el panorama, decide responder después de un rato.

"Tenemos un vínculo, nuestros Katras se han reconocido" Spock vio como Jim no parece a gusto con la respuesta "En términos más aceptados compartimos el mismo camino, los humanos conocen el katra como el alma, la tuya y la mía tienen una compatibilidad inusualmente alta, no es algo que ocurra con frecuencia"

"Significa que no sabes ¿Quieres que me vaya? Porque no sé cómo hacerlo" Jim decidió acercarse sin notar que el listón brillante había desaparecido en cuanto lo hizo.

Spock alzo una ceja ilógicamente sorprendido, a veces ni su hermana ni su madre eran capaces de ver a través de el con tanta facilidad, lo cierto era que sentía mucha curiosidad, meramente científica claro.

"Necesito más información para tener una respuesta satisfactoria"

"Tienes orejas puntiagudas y hablas muy serio ¿Eres vulcano?"

"Lo soy"

* * *

Spock está sentado en su cuarto frente al ventanal listo para meditar la serie de sucesos ocurridos en las últimas dos semanas, en otras ocasiones se habría dirigido al jardín de su madre a observar las especies y comenzar su investigación científica sin embargo ha retirado esa actividad de su rutina ya que es demasiado grande para seguir ayudándola con sus labores de jardinería y un Vulcano no debería de invertir tiempo en actividades que no le benefician en un futuro, Michael podía desempeñar esas tareas mejor que el sin ser reprendida por ello, eso y que las nuevas flores azules de su madre le hacen recordar algo que está tratando de evitar en su mente, el objeto principal de sus meditaciones. _Jim. _En especial de los acontecimientos sucedidos de su último encuentro.

_"Me gusta cómo se siente estar aquí se siente cálido y da cosquillas"_

_Jim está recostado boca arriba, sus ojos azules brillando debajo de sus pestañas, Spock puede sentir su satisfacción a través del vínculo y es capaz de presenciar el paso del tiempo más en Jim que en sí mismo, los vulcanos viven más que el promedio de las especies humanoides por lo que aunque Spock es mayor que Jim ambos lucen de una edad similar y se encuentra secretamente fascinado de lo visualmente atractivo que es su compañero de enlace con cada pequeño cambio en su crecimiento desde su primer encuentro, que no es el mismo según la memoria de Jim._

_"Encuentro que también es agradable para mi" sus dedos acarician la textura del trigo sobre el que están acostados.  
_

"_Creí ver un cielo estrellado la primera vez"  
_

"_Había. Si mi hipótesis es correcta tú cambiaste de alguna forma el paisaje, he notado que posees una mente inusualmente activa para tu especie y edad" Spock mira a su alrededor, es un campo hierba alta de tonos amarillos y verdes._

_"Me gustas ¿Puedo tocar tus orejas?"_

_Spock tiene que admitir que en ocasiones no comprende lo rápido que puede cambiar de una frase de un determinado contexto a otra, tocar es un acto reservado a las parejas pero se encuentra a sí mismo intrigado por la idea incapaz de negarle la experiencia a su T'hy'la._

_"Puedes"_

_La mano de Jim recorre desde la puntiaguda punta hasta el suave lóbulo de Spock quien encontró el tacto verdaderamente agradable, el vínculo con Jim era placentero, vibrante y cómodo pero el tacto de su piel lo hizo cerrar los ojos en un intento de ocultar su satisfacción, verse complacido no era propio de un Vulcano, ni siquiera estando solos en ese lugar estaba seguro de querer mostrarse tan libremente._

* * *

"¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?" La voz del rubio interrumpió a Spock.

"Asisto al centro de aprendizaje de Vulcano, mi especie es más desarrollada en muchos aspectos que la humana"

Jim soltó una risita despreocupada mientras escuchaba a Spock, genuinamente feliz.

"Eres muy modesto ¿Eso es interesante?"

"Es necesario para mi formación, después asistiré a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias"

"¡Tienes todo planeado! ¿Como es Vulcano?" Jim se ha vuelto muy curioso desde que eran capaces de comunicarse entre ellos.

"Hay muchos lugares donde puedes desarrollar tus conocimientos, es principalmente un planeta desértico con temperaturas altas"

Spock mira a Jim asimilar la información, él es totalmente diferente a lo que está acostumbrado, ruidoso, expresivo, inteligente y emocional, más de una vez se ha encontrado analizando a conciencia a su compañero y lo único que ha podido concluir es que mientras más tiempo pasa, más interesante lo encuentra, se reacomoda en posición de meditación dispuesto a acabar como le sea posible toda conexión con el humano.

"Estás molesto" La voz de Jim interrumpe sus pensamientos "puedes decirme ya sabes... no es que realmente pueda ayudar, pero aquí estoy"

"Estas aquí solo porque compartimos caminos, no es esencial para nosotros entablar ninguna conversación y por ende relación"

"¡Oye! Yo sé que a veces soy molesto, pero al menos creía que éramos amigos" La mueca de Jim era una combinación entre el enojo y el resentimiento, Spock ilógicamente sintió necesidad de que Jim dejara de tener malestar.

"¿Amigos?"

"Si ya sabes, los amigos están para ayudarse ¿nunca has tenido un amigo?"

"Negativo. Los vulcanos no favorecemos los lazos ilógicos"

"Los humanos lo hacemos" Jim se acerca hacia Spock tomando la manga de su brazo, se ha vuelto cuidadoso con el contacto desde que se informó más en los vulcanos, sonríe "Somos amigos Spock"

Spock recorre con la mirada una señal que le indique que Jim le está mintiendo o molestándolo, pero no encuentra nada de eso cuando lo mira fijamente.

"Soy medio Vulcano, mi mamá es humana"

"¡¿En serio?! Yo lo sabía" Jim sonrió asombrado y Spock alzo una ceja sin comprender.

"¿Mi origen mestizo?"

"No" Jim se volvió a sentar junto a él, olvidando u omitiendo la regla del espacio personal "Que eres el ser más maravilloso que existe en todo el universo"

Spock se sonrojo.

"Woah Spock ¿Estas bien? ¡Te ves verde!"

"Mi sangre es verde Jim, mi piel tomara una tonalidad verdosa como la humana adquiere una rojiza"

"¿Entonces no estas enfermo?"

"Negativo"

"Okey.. entonces me alegra que seas verde"

Spock no volvió a pensar en cerrar su conexión después de eso.

* * *

**Este capítulo y el siguiente estaban pensados para ser uno solo pero.. di rienda suelta a mi imaginación sobre todo para explicar por qué Jim tenía las cualidades necesarias para reprogramar el Kobayashi Maru.. **

**Hoshi Sato es un personaje de Star Trek: Enterprise, hasta donde se ella también estaba en Tarsus IV por lo que para mí no es tan difícil imaginar que alguna vez pudo conocer al futuro capitán de otra Enterprise, sin más que agregar me despido 3 Cualquier comentario es bien recibido :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, forma parte del universo de Star Trek creado por Gene Roddenberry.

**Capítulo 3: El sol es la guía.**

Michael mueve una pieza del tablero de ajedrez tridimensional esperando que su estrategia funione , hace tiempo que no gana una sola partida contra su hermano y ella se encuentra un poco ansiosa, esta vez tiene la esperanza de al menos ser lo suficientemente hábil para prolongar el juego, después de todo Spock no accede a una partida con ella en mucho tiempo, por lo que tiene la intención de jugar cuanto más le sea posible.

En los últimos días, su madre y ella misma se han percatado de una serie de actitudes que no eran frecuentes en Spock anteriormente, como acercarse a las novelas terrícolas que conservaban dentro de su acervo de libros e incluso prolongar las horas de convivencia cuando acostumbraba meditar por horas, probablemente tiene un nuevo experimento que requiere de investigación de campo, Michael siente la misma pasión que Spock por la ciencia y el descubrimiento, por lo que puede identificar todas las muestras de curiosidad por más que su padre y hermano aseguraran que tal aseveración era ilógica y por lo tanto invalida.

"Michael según los parámetros estéticos humanos y modificaciones cromáticas ¿el verde es un color que sea agradable visualmente?"

"¿Qué?" No puede evitar lucir una expresión confundida aun cuando ha optado por controlar las emociones y guiarse con toda la lógica que le permite ser su propia humanidad.

"Me parece que no he formulado bien la pregunta, ¿qué parámetros individuales se tomarán para determinar la preferencia de un color sobre otro?"

Ahora ella definitivamente se siente curiosa, su respuesta llego 56 segundos después.

"Es casi imposible establecer una tendencia sólida al cuestionamiento basado en datos cualitativos, encontrarás que en muchas especies la variante es meramente subjetiva, puede que un color sea simbólico o puede estar relacionado con recuerdos e incluso que esté conectado con lo que se considera estéticamente agradable, en otros casos también son recuerdos vinculados a un estímulo satisfactorio lo que podría determinar qué color es mejor que otro "

Ella movió otra pieza en el momento en el que Spock luce aparentemente impasible pero internamente queriendo llegar a una conclusión de la información recién escuchada.

"Es ilógico considerar que un color es mejor que otro ya que solo son resultado del reflejo de la luz, sin embargo, concluyó que el azul es un color agradable por encima de cualquiera" Spock movió una última ficha "Jaque Mate"

Michael volvió a parpadear confundida.

* * *

La tarde era calurosa como no lo había sido en toda su estadía en Tarsus, Jim comenzó a notar como la vegetación estaba disminuyendo alrededor de los campos conforme pasaban los días de su exploración en la zona más alejada de los poblados, nunca se aventuraba a ir más lejos si es que había alguien que lo notara ya que las autoridades no lo permitían pero para su objetivo eran necesarias sus visitas, el mensaje que quería mandar tenía que recorrer millones de años luz y el terreno no tenía las características físicas adecuadas para atravesar toda esa distancia, a veces se preguntaba como un planeta perteneciente a una colonia de la federación tenía tan poca comunicación con el exterior.

Últimamente solo era capaz de recordar una y otra vez a Spock, desde su último "encuentro astral" como le gustaba interpretar a Jim, no se había comunicado una sola vez, tal vez Spock había meditado lo suficiente para comprender que no sentía lo mismo por él o no de esa forma, Jim quería tener una manera de poder comunicarse con el y sentir que podría ser un poco más real,algo que no fuera solo en sus sueños, Hoshi había reído cuando le había preguntado si alguna vez había conocido a un Vulcano, curiosamente sus ojos brillaron pero solo le había otorgado una respuesta _"Un planeta entero diría que es ilógico lo que te voy a contar, pero yo creo que dentro de ellos hay más en común con nosotros de lo que pueden aceptar"_

Jim comenzó a cavar una pequeña abertura en la tierra para apoyar el soporte correcto en el suelo plano y que nadie fuera capaz de quitar la máquina o detectarla a simple vista, con el tiempo había aprendido a reprogramar los códigos de las Padds viejas y poner en su lugar comandos diferentes creados por sí mismo. Jim era capaz de descifrar idiomas informáticos solo con signos e interpretaciones, todavía recordaba como Hoshi le había intentado instruir en los principios básicos de la Xenolinguística con términos básicos de la sintaxis y morfología, el lo había aplicado al lenguaje de la programación. Con cuidado quitó algunas plantas y rocas cercanas para cubrir el comunicador, se sentó en la entrada de una cueva pequeña a merendar recargado contra la superficie rocosa, recordando la última vez que Spock y el estuvieron juntos.

" _Conseguí arreglar un padd esta semana así que lo conecte con una de las ondas controladas pero lo único que logre ver fue el fragmento de una película antigua" Jim estaba inseguro de como continuar la conversación._

"_Era sobre un baile escolar o algo parecido, creo que alguien dentro de la colonia la estaba viendo y yo interrumpí su señal"_

" _¿Baile escolar?" Spock le miraba esperando una respuesta, con esa expresión que hace que Jim desee tener forma alguna de fotografiarlo, sus ojos un poco más abiertos y atentos. Adorable._

" _Si ... ya sabes, es un evento sobre el fin de un ciclo de estudio en el cual llevas a un acompañante porque ambos han terminado ese nivel escolar ¿No tienen nada similar en vulcano?"_

" _Negativo. Subir de grado académico no amerita un evento social, es ilógico"_

" _Si, supongo que con el tiempo nosotros llegamos a la misma conclusión ya casi no se realiza, yo nunca he ido a un baile, pero me habría gustado ... invitar a alguien"_

" _No comprendo, el acto de bailar tampoco es algo que se practique en vulcano ¿A qué individuos se invitan a esos eventos?"_

" _Ya sabes es como cuando sales con un amigo, pero usualmente esperas que tu pareja no sea tu amigo ..." Jim ya ni está seguro de a quién tendrías que llevar a un baile escolar, solo recordaba la parte en la que se besaban, pero ¿y si Spock no pensaba en el de esa forma?_

_Algunas veces el vulcano le tomaba las manos discretamente, solo tocando con la punta de dos dedos, la sensación cada que lo hacia era como una chispa cálida parecida a las cosquillas, pero de eso a besar era muy diferente ... _

_Jim aprieta sus manos y decide aventurarse, toma un impulso torpe juntando sus labios con los de Spock rápidamente, de manera un poco brusca, sin experiencia. Lo que siente a continuación es la sensación más agradable que ha experimentado a su corta edad, siente en su estómago un hormigueo que se extiende cálidamente hasta la punta de sus cabellos, sintiendo que debe sostener algo, sus manos van a las mejillas de Spock que esta inmóvil, pero no se retira. Después de un momento Jim se aleja lentamente sonrojado con una sensación hormigueante, efervescente._

_Spock tiene las mejillas calientes bajo su tacto y las puntas de sus orejas han tomado una tonalidad verdosa que a Jim le parece lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida._

"_Fascinante"_

* * *

Jim escucha una señal proveniente de su pequeña máquina que lo saca de sus recuerdos, el mensaje aparece fugazmente y se encuentra encriptado, pero a esas alturas puede reprogramar la traducción rápidamente, logra recuperar un extracto cuando la máquina se apaga y el sol ha descendido por completo.

A la mañana siguiente Jim camina distraídamente entre los campos de tritricale que separan la colonia de los cultivos, aquella noche le había vencido el sueño en la intemperie, internamente agradece que su familia no cuestione su comportamiento por considerarlo un niño problemático al que es mejor evitar . En su camino a la casa de Hoshi, nota que en los cultivos pequeñas manchas purpuras y rojizas que se extienden desde los tallos de las plantas, eso no lo había notado en ocasiones anteriores, según los datos que logró captar desde la señal de su viejo padd la comida estaba escaseando, pero no podía encontrar el motivo por el cual no se le había comunicado nada aún a ningún habitante.

Antes de cruzar hasta la casa de Hoshi vio un grupo de niños jugando por el pasto ¿Qué pasaría si realmente fuera cierto eso? La comida que les era provista en la colonia venía directamente de los cultivos por la falta de transporte, después de todo si habría que nombrar el lugar más incomunicado del universo ese sería Tarsus IV.

"¡Hoshi! El dispositivo funciona, ayer registra una extraña transmisión" Jim entra a través del patio de la casa, la anciana está leyendo un comunicado del gobernador "Dicen que ... ya no hay más comida creo que tiene que ver con el extraño color púrpura en las plantas "

Las manos de la mujer tiemblan cuando ve a Jim en el marco de la puerta deslizable.

"¿Cómo es que lo que viste? En ningún lugar cercano distinguir un color similar en la vegetación"

"Donde comienza la zona prohibida ..." Jim esperaba un regaño, sin embargo, eso nunca llegó.

En cambio, el ruido de la puerta al ser golpeada bruscamente los paralizó, Hoshi reaccionó primero poniéndose de pie, sus manos sobre los hombros de Jim, indicándole que subiera por las escaleras y guardará silencio.

"¡En nombre del gobernador Kodos! Tiene la obligación de presentarse en la plaza principal" Rugió una voz detrás de la puerta.

"Jim, escúchame con atención, esta mañana se emitió un anuncio, hay una lista, tienes que escapar, ve lo más lejos que puedas Jim y no mires atrás"

"¡Habrá la puerta o forzaremos la entrada! En nombre del gobernador y la autoridad de la colonia ¡Obedezca!" El sonido retumbo una vez más.

"¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí! ¿Y mis abuelos? ¿Y los demás? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"

"Escucha Jim muchas personas aquí querrán luchar, pero no debes ser parte de esto, eres apenas un niño y algún día tú serás un hombre" Hoshi coloco sus manos en los hombros de Jim, tenía una expresión triste pero aun así Jim nunca había visto a alguien con más temple.

El ruido de un pasher destruyendo la puerta hizo a Jim retroceder por instinto, mientras escuchaba pasos y el ruido de las cosas romperse, Hoshi lo miro por última vez.

"Pero ahora es tiempo de correr ¡Corre chico corre! ¡No mires atrás!"

Jim obedece sin rechistar, escabulléndose hacia el patio lo mas silencioso que su arrítmica respiración le permite, se siente asustado, confuso y perdido, entonces las bocinas comienzan un sonar con el funesto mensaje de Kodos.

"**La supervivencia depende de medidas drásticas, su existencia continua representa una amenaza para el bienestar de la sociedad. Sus vidas significan muerte lenta para los ciudadanos más valorados. Por lo tanto, no tengo otra alternativa que sentenciarlos a muerte"**

* * *

Spock está tocando suavemente su lira, las cuerdas vibran bajo el movimiento de sus dedos. La música es una de las pocas disciplinas vulcanas de recreación que no se considera una pérdida ilógica de tiempo y que se han conservado después de la época de Surak, además de una actividad que Spock emplea cuando la meditación no es tan efectiva como debería resultarle , en meses anteriores pensaba que el no poder suprimir sus emociones era debido a su herencia humana, ahora no sabe si es correcto o no suprimir lo que piensa sobre eso, está experimentando conflicto otra vez, de una manera que no comprende ni rechaza por completo.

Cierra los ojos para poder concentrarse, la melodía que comienza a sonar, es diferente a lo que ha tocado antes, de vez en cuando crea piezas completas en el mismo momento en el que toma el instrumento, sin embargo esta vez solo quiere encontrar la manera de proyectar todo lo que ha experimentado, desde que vio a Jim por primera vez, incluso si no era enteramente lógico Spock sabía que estar al lado de Jim era correcto, ningún vulcano puede menospreciar un vínculo T´hy´la, son tan raros que incluso no se tiene registro de más de 3 casos a lo largo de toda la historia registrada, dos almas que están destinadas a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo que esto lleva, se cruzan, se enlazan, se pertenecen.

Spock piensa en Jim, en lo satisfactorio que es tener compañía que no lo juzgue por su condición mestiza y que por el contrario se sienta fascinado, recuerda la forma en cómo sus ojos brillan cuando sonríe y en la sonoridad de su voz al reír, piensa en la textura de sus manos que son un poco ásperas para su corta edad, mucho más que las suyas y lo suave de su respiración después de haber platicado por horas, piensa en la textura de sus labios... cuando abre los ojos sabe que quiere todo eso y que ha encontrado un ser con el cual compartir su camino, con el que no existe un conflicto entre quien debería ser y quien es. Un amigo.

Esa misma noche cuando intenta establecer conexión con Jim a través del vínculo comienza a sentir dolor inmenso dentro de su propia mente, como si le hubieran arrebatado algo importante y solo quedara el espacio donde siempre tendría que haber estado, intenta recuperar la compostura hasta que percibe que el lazo dorado no está por ninguna parte, y por el contrario le consume un conflicto entre la culpa de ser el causante del dolor y el miedo intenso, puede reconocer que esas emociones no son suyas pero las experimentaciones como si lo fueran, siente como su katra se consume en inconmensurable pesar, desquebrajándose, en luto. Cuando logra recobra la conciencia una semana después no puede recordar nada sobre Jim.

* * *

En la ciudad el olor producido por la ola de químicos desinfectantes no podía disminuir el hedor de los cuerpos al ser consumidos por el fuego, cerró los ojos fuertemente sintiendo el aire de sus pulmones calentarse mientras se aferraba a los costados de su cabeza, el solo podría forzar su mente a ir más rápido, el grupo de niños que había logrado rescatar podría morir de hambre y deshidratación si Jim no era capaz de lograr atravesar ese lugar para poder robar algo de comida o si es que era posible agua, quizás unas vendas, tenía que aguantar hasta que respondieran a su mensaje lanzado a través del comunicador, era la única esperanza silenciosa que se podía permitir. Su estómago le dolía con intensidad y tenía lágrimas secas en su rostro entre los rasguños y el polvo, pero no podía recordar cuando había dejado de llorar.

Fue entonces cuando notó que alguien jalaba de él hacia atrás, un niño no mayor que el lo había seguido, sus ojeras y rasguños denotaban que el tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño en esos días.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Les ordené a todos los que se quedaran en la cueva ..."

"Kevin. Kevin Riley ese es mi nombre" El menor extendió su mano hacia Jim "Quiero ir contigo, quedarme más allá de mis pesadillas y yo ... yo quiero ayudar"

Jim correspondió el saludo sin estar de acuerdo, que los dos se escabulleran era más peligroso que si lo hacia el solo, entonces noto que Kevin de hecho no lo había soltado. Miedo, Kirk reconoció esa emoción en los ojos de kevin, la misma mirada que él tuvo cuando tuvo cada día al cuidado de Frank, la que tuvo cuando vio por última vez a Hoshi ... Jim aferro su agarre .

"Escucha es peligroso así que no te separes de mí, iremos por detrás de esas rejas ¿La ves?"

El niño asintió débilmente, Jim hizo todo por sonreírle.

"Saldrá bien, ahora ¡Sígueme!"

Después de atravesar por la noche entre las casas abandonadas no lograron sacar más que simples restos de comida, posiblemente los hombres del gobernador habían saqueado antes que ellos, Riley demuestra ser de hecho una compañía silenciosa a su lado, cuando comienza a salir el sol ya no pueden seguir dentro de la colonia y deben volver a la cueva, ambos salen por la puerta trasera de la casa en la que estaban.

El sol comenzaba a pintar de tonos rojos el amanecer, una nave había aparecido entre las nubes, de haber sido posible jim se hubiese tallado los ojos, en cambio cargaba a Kevin sobre su espalda con mucho esfuerzo de sus brazos delgados, el chico se había agotado, y no había logrado mantener la marcha igual que el mismo, quizás también estaba deshidratado, el rubio alcanzo una colina alta para aumentar sus posibilidades de ser visto en el momento en que reflejos blancos y amarillos comienzan a aparecer cerca de ambos, un grupo de personas se energizó cerca, frente a todas las figuras que Jim ya no lograba visualizar, había un hombre de pelo cano con un arma, el rubio noto como su mirada llegaba hasta ellos.

"¿Quién ... ¿Quién eres?" Sus piernas cedieron ante el peso cayendo de rodillas entre la arena y las rocas.

El hombre se acercó rápidamente bajando su phaser y dando la señal para que el equipo médico bajara de la nave a la colonia, su voz era una combinación extraña de alarma y preocupación que resonó en la mente de Jim.

"April, capitán de la Enterprise chico ¡Vamos!, permanece aquí la atención médica ya viene"

Jim cerro los ojos, aferrándose al cuerpo de Riley con sus últimas fuerzas y el vago recuerdo de Spock desvaneciéndose.

* * *

**Notas finales: Hola: D! Tarsus siempre me ha parecido uno de los eventos más inexplorados en la vida del icónico capitán Kirk y tal vez por eso también es uno de los que otorga más libertad. Por otro lado, Spock me parece aún más complicado ya que se sabe que su conflicto emocional entre su lado humano y el vulcano no le permite asimilar todo lo que ocurre.**

**Como siempre espero de todo corazón que les fuera agradable, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo que he estado esperando compartir ansiosamente. Cualquier comentario es muy bien recibido 3**

**Un cálido abrazo, y que tengan larga vida y prosperidad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, forman parte del universo de Star Trek creado por Gene Rodenberry.

**Capítulo 4: Preludio.**

Se encuentra actualizando los últimos detalles del reporte con impecable rapidez, la primer simulación de practica de campo al mando del capitán Pike fue en un 90.4% exitosa, arriba del promedio de cualquier capitán hasta el momento con cadetes de primer año, todos los parámetros se encontraron entre un rango de bueno a excelente exceptuando el rendimiento de unos cuantos que en plena simulación habían dejado que sus temperamentos dominaran la situación y los paralizara en el momento de tomar decisiones concretas, el fallo humano también era considerado en los reportes. Spock tenía la incómoda sensación de que debía de estar en otro lugar y no concentrado en su oficina temporal, dejo uno de los Padds con las tablas de registro sobre el escritorio, su recién nombramiento como profesor de la flota estelar era la razón por la cual estaba auxiliando a Pike quien pronto saldría en una misión de reconocimiento y le dejaría algunas clases de su matrícula del programa científico.

Después de un minuto decidió encender silenciosamente las velas más parecidas a la tradicional cera vulcana disponible en la tierra, se sentó en posición de meditación, después de 20,6 minutos no lograba alcanzar el punto máximo de concentración, la sensación seguía ahí, palpitando incómodamente en su mente.

Habían pasado 42 minutos con 12 segundos desde que la cadete Uhura le invitará ilógicamente por una bebida refrescante a un pequeño bar en Iowa, Spock se había negado absolutamente sin comprender por qué el semblante de la mujer dejo un momento de parecer alegre, el no tenía la necesidad de ir a refrescar su cuerpo que de hecho permanecía en una temperatura estable incluso en noches tan frías como la que, con seguridad se aproximaba, no encontraba coherente ni satisfactoria la idea de refrescarse en un clima que de hecho ya lo mantenía fresco, sin embargo no podía controlar la sensación de que debía salir de la nave de prácticas como si la gravedad misma lo incentivara a salir , se concentro más activamente en su respiración.

El incomodo e inconveniente sonido del comunicador lo saco de sus intentos.

"Habla Pike, parece que los mocosos se han metido en problemas, un cadete activo el comunicador de llamadas, no es una emergencia quizá solo una pequeña riña"

"¿Requiere mi presencia en el lugar capitán?" Spock no lograba comprender la necesidad humana de inhibir los sentidos con alcohol.

"No necesariamente profesor" Pike parecía satisfecho con el nuevo rango del vulcano "Haré que, los cadetes regresen al transportador en cuanto termine el altercado, prepárese para recibirlos. Pike fuera"

Spock casi pudo escuchar una pequeña risa por parte de número 1 del otro lado del comunicador.

Como había anticipado, aquella noche la temperatura era más baja del promedio para la época, incluso después de haber permanecido por cuatro años en la tierra aún no se acostumbraba a las variantes climáticas del planeta, durante su estancia en la academia había salido de las instalaciones de la flota estelar solo 12 veces, estrictamente por casos de práctica, por lo que aún con ese tiempo habitando en la tierra le eran desconocidas una cantidad importante de costumbres, lugares y comportamientos, incluso con eso Spock podía asegurar que salir de un bar con la nariz sangrante y los puños apretados no se consideraba de ninguna forma una experiencia normal de " noche de copas" como lo había denominado los cadetes.

"¡Es un cretino! solo porque no pude golpearlo como se debía, de otra forma no habría tenido oportunidad"

Spock alzo una ceja cuando vio a los cadetes de más bajo puntaje en la prueba llegar con heridas y signos claros de una pelea física, la cadete Uhura venía detrás de ellos bajando la mirada al pasar a su lado con una expresión avergonzada, Spock no podía comprender porque su semblante había cambiado de nuevo, 57 minutos después el capitán Pike se reunió con ellos en el hangar de la nave, su expresión seria no dejaba dudas de que en esos momentos nadie debía cuestionarlo.

"Entiendo que son cadetes de primer año, por esa razón les permití salir un rato de las instalaciones, pero lo que sucedió hoy en el bar fue un acto de comportamiento no esperado por parte de ningún miembro de la flota estelar, no preguntaré quién lo provoco ni castigaré a los responsables"

"Señor, fue mi culpa, me deje llevar por un imbécil pueblerino" Handorff se levantó "Si tiene que amonestar a alguien que sea a mi"

"Dije que no amonestaría a nadie, siéntese, incluso si usted inicio la riña nadie hizo nada por intervenir en una situación que a todas luces no era justa. No habrá más salidas cadetes, descansen mañana volveremos a la academia"

"Spock ¿Hay lugar extra en el transbordador?"

"En efecto capitán, hay espacio para nuevos reclutas designados en dos distintos puntos de las naves"

"Bien, quizá la noche haga entrar en razón a ese muchacho"

Spock no preguntó más sobre el asunto.

* * *

2 años después.

Jim ni siquiera tiene interés en fingir que está prestando atención durante la primera clase del turno alfa, al contrario, se reclina un poco más hacia atrás sobre el asiento, piensa en recargarse descaradamente contra el pupitre, pero incluso en esa situación se recuerda guardar un poco la compostura. Gary Mitchell es un idiota, ni siquiera estaban en el mismo tramo de comando, pero Jim lo había conocido durante las clases de introducción a los estándares, procedimientos y reglamentos de la Flota Estelar que eran de hecho obligatorias para todos. Jim había leído el programa entero cuando sus compañeros aún no desarrollaban ni siquiera la historia de la Federación Unida de Planetas, a Mitchell le aburria de la misma manera la clase, sin embargo, no era tan listo como Jim, el en cambio despedía un aura de aventura y peligro, misma por la que el rubio se había sentido atraído por él, la posibilidad de tener un amigo más flexible que Bones era tentadora.

Sin embargo, el doctor había tenido razón todo el tiempo al advertirle que Mitchell era un idiota y que lo dejaría botado en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, su testarudez no le había permitido cerrarse tan prontamente en su juicio, Jim era después de todo una persona de confianza fácil. Leonard lo sabía por eso es por esa razón que ambos habían encajado tan fácilmente desde su primer encuentro, Jim no era un buscapleitos a pesar de lo contrarias que podían ser las opiniones de los altos mandos, el doctor era bueno juzgando y en el rubio nunca había visto verdadera maldad tal vez un exceso de confianza y desdén por las reglas, pero Jim nunca traicionaba ni buscaba sobresalir sobre otros sin importar las consecuencias y en eso radicaba la diferencia con Gary.

Pero ahora, después de sus clases matutinas se encaminaba hacia el edificio de los altos mandos, Jim vio a Galia por el rabilo del ojo, le sonrió de la misma forma con la que se saluda a un viejo amigo a pesar de que no se habían encontrado más que en un par de clases y de hecho no intercambiaron mucha información, no con Uhura lanzando sus comentarios agudos hacía el, la peliroja río libremente, las orionitas en verdad que eran atractivas.

Cuando llegó a las salas, las puertas fueron abiertas en automático, seguro, no había nada que su juez personal no supiera ya de él, detrás del impoluto escritorio que más bien parecía una corte marcial, se encontraba el Capitan Pike, afortunadamente para Jim, no había sido asignado a la oficina de la de algún alto mando que le tuviera menos consideración.

"¿Qué hiciste esta vez?" La profunda voz de Pike lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Le sorprenderá señor, pero esta vez no hice nada, he sido inculpado"

"Siempre tienes una buena excusa ¿no?"

"Es la verdad, todo fue culpa de…" Jim ni siquiera se había percatado, el no era un soplón "Bueno eso no importa, los algoritmos de ese servidor ni siquiera habían sido aprobados, yo solo adelante el proceso y quizá el almirante Palox debería aclarar la situación…"

"¡Ya no quiero escuchar más parloteo James!"

Jim se enderezó, podría ser un retador de autoridad, pero nunca iba en contra de lo que Christopher Pike le ordenaba.

"Algunos profesores me dieron un par de ideas sobre cuál sería la medida disciplinaria esta vez" Pike levanto un Padd con tablas de asignaciones, Jim se resignó "Les dije que yo sería el encargado de eso"

"Eres brillante niño, pero imprudente y tienes una inclinación por pensar que estas por encima de todas las reglas, podrías llegar a cometer una falta en verdad grave para la federación"

"Sabe muy bien que eso no es cierto"

"No lo es, aún. Es por eso por lo que te asigne como asistente"

Jim emitió un quejido, ninguna tarea terminaría bien si tenía que auxiliar con actividades aburridas.

"Eso no es necesario señor, puedo ayudar en cualquier otro lado incluso a verificar los motores, soy bueno en ingeniería"

"La medida disciplinaria no la aplicas tu Kirk y créeme cuando te digo que el comandante asignado concuerda contigo al no querer ni solicitar tu servicio" Pero Pike no tenía otra opción "Pronto tendré que salir a espacio profundo, no tengo tiempo de más de tus problemas y pienso que con la… disciplina adecuada aprenderás tu lección, debo advertirte que guardes silencio y cumplas con lo que se te acta o será el quien te amoneste en mi ausencia"

"¿Y entonces?" Jim sabía que no tendría otra opción, eso sonaba peor que tener clases con Komack.

"Con suerte aprenderás que no debes ser tan ingenuo la próxima vez que un cadete te inculpe"

Jim miró a Pike desconcertado "Si sabe que no fui culpable ¿por qué aun así me amonesta?"

"Como dije, no quiero llegar al punto donde vea que ya no puedes dar vuelta atrás"

* * *

Al llegar a su estancia compartida Jim se tiró a la cama, que por cierto era la de Bones, miro el horario asignado para su nuevo deber en la pantalla de su padd, al menos le dejaba libres los fines de semana para trabajar y dos días para cumplir con sus clases y asignaciones avanzadas del plan de comando.

"¿Si quiera comiste algo hoy?" La voz de Bones se escuchó desde la concina.

"Creo que si"

"¿Crees? ¡Por todos los dioses Jim soy doctor no tu checador personal!" El sureño se materializo hacía el quitándole el padd, a veces se parecía tanto a una madre que daba miedo.

"Pike sabía que el bloqueo del sistema no fue culpa mía"

"Te dije que no me daba buena espina tu nuevo amigo" Exclamó Bones huraño, cruzando sus brazos "¿Y ahora que tienes que hacer? ¿Pasear al perro del almirante otra vez? ¿O por fin han decidido mandarte a la sede polar?"

"Me extrañarías demasiado"

"Bailaría el día que eso ocurriera"

"Bueno, pero nadie te traería Bourbon tellarita"

"¡Demonios Jim! Sabes que eso está en contra de las regulaciones" El doctor se asomó como si temiera que lo escucharan lo cual era casi imposible "Voy por los vasos"

Un solo mensaje apareció en la bandeja de Jim.

* * *

**Notas: Hola :3**

**Lo prometido es deuda, por fin he terminado mis asignaciones por lo que estos días estaré desocupada, espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo. ¡Personajes conocidos para preparar el escenario! Definitivamente la interacción entre Bones y Jim me encanta, creo que así como Jim y Spock están destinados a conocerse en cualquier universo (eso incluye un vínculo definitivamente profundo entre ambos) Leonard y Jim están destinados a ser los mejores amigos. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia y le siguen la pista, gracias Yoya : ) me alegra que te esté gustando, yo soy muy feliz por ello.**

**¡He escuchado una canción que definitivamente me ha parecido demasiado SPIRK! Se llama: Infinite Space de Young Mister.**

**Cuando la escuche no pude evitar pensar en lo lindo que quedaría con un fic tipo primer contacto, en fin, quizá lo desarrolle. Sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.**

**Sin más me despido. Larga vida y prosperidad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTAS:** Lamento la tardanza, estos últimos días no han sido tan buenos para mí, entre asuntos personales y mis deberes universitarios casi no he encontrado espacio para otras actividades. Quiero hacer un pequeño anuncio promocional, estoy realizando un blog para un proyecto final , decidí arriesgarme y hacerlo de Star Trek, quiero compartir con ustedes la liga:

Esta será la única vez que espero compartirles mi autopublicidad, porque si no lo hago… no lo hará nadie XD.

Cualquier retroalimentación de todo tipo es muy bienvenida, espero que encuentren este espacio interesante, porque siempre que busco paginas de Star Trek o ya no actualizan o están en inglés. : (

Fin del comunicado. 3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, forman parte del universo de **_Star Trek_** creado por Gene Roddenberry.**

**Advertencias: Puede incluir participación de algunos personajes de ****_Star Trek Discovery_**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Asignación.**

El edificio de los mandos siempre le había parecido demasiado blanco e impoluto, sin duda el máximo reflejo de lo que se esperaba de la flota estelar, Jim entro con paso ligero a su próxima asignación, Pike lo había asignado para ser asistente de un profesor que completaba varios cursos diversos entre xenolinguística y ciencias, interesante a decir verdad dado que nadie tendía a especializarse en dos ramas que en esencia son distintas, Jim era uno de los raros estudiantes que se había arriesgado a llenar su matrícula de dos especialidades, cargando de materias de ingeniería espacial y programación al curso obligatorio de comando, de no ser por su tendencia a cuestionar lo que consideraba justo, sería el estudiante más brillante de su generación, en cambio era conocido por ser uno de los más problemáticos, aunque eso también tenía algunos beneficios.

Mientras atravesaba el pasillo pudo ver a un desgarbado chico que caminaba eufórico murmurando para si mismo, el hombre iba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jim hasta que choco con él en la entrada.

"¡Lo siento muchacho! ¡No me fije por donde iba, estaba pensando en las probabilidades infinitas de modificar la teoría Warp en viajes interespaciales!"

Jim se desconcertó por la euforia del hombre, su extraño acento evidenciaba que procedía de otra región.

"¿Qué no prohibieron las modificaciones a esa teoría desde que desapareció el cachorro del almirante Archer?"

"SHHHHH No lo digas tan alto, podría escucharte y repensar mi castigo" exclamó viendo hacía atrás como si pensara que en cualquier momento el oficial estaría detrás de él.

"¿Tu lo hiciste?"

"¡Estaba intentando revolucionar los viajes! Yo sé que es posible, solo necesito, más tiempo, mi nombre es Scotty por cierto. Montgomery Scotty estudiante del ramo de ingeniería y experto en sistemas y máquinas"

"Jim, solo Jim, tramo de comando"

"¿Jim? Eso es un diminutivo de James ¿no? Tu eres James Kirk"

Jim casi farfullo al escuchar su nombre completo con ese asombro, en la flota estelar nadie podía simplemente no conocerlo, el hijo del hombre que dio su vida por su tripulación, Scotty no espero confirmación.

"¡Vaya hombre! Realmente lo siento por ti, el almirante Archer escucho que te asignaron a un tipo llamado Spocky , le dio tanta risa que olvido por completo mi castigo y me dejo ir ¡Debe de ser un tipo terrible!"

"Me temo que, si soy ese sujeto, voy tarde al parecer, pero fue interesante conocerte Scotty" sonrió el rubio con desgano, extrañamente sospesando la posibilidad de decirle a Pike que haría cualquier otra cosa.

"¡Quizás algún día pueda invitarte un trago Jimmy boy! Gracias por meter la pata más que yo"

Kirk se preguntó qué tan mala sería su asignación como para haberse convertido en la comidilla entre los pasillos de la sala de maestros y almirantes.

Al subir al segundo piso se encamino a la oficina del fondo, toco suavemente la puerta sin recibir notificación de poder entrar, en cuanto atravesó el umbral un estudiante salió, tan rápidamente que sintió que lo golpeaban, podría haber jurado que tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, ya era la segunda vez que chocaban con el en el día, detrás del escritorio se encontraba un vulcano joven que no hizo ápice de levantar la mirada, Jim se mordió los labios, era ciertamente el hombre más ardiente que hubiera visto nunca en su vida, después de unos momentos el vulcano lo miro y Jim sintió como si fuera atravesado por la profundidad de sus ojos.

"Llega 10. 56 minutos tarde cadete, el capitán Pike le debió comentar que mientras este bajo mi asignación debe acatarse a todas las normas que se espera en los futuros oficiales de la flota, leí su expediente, dado que no hay ninguna actividad en la que requiera su cooperación le asigne las tareas de archivo, le debieron llegar a su número de contacto"

"Comandante, lamento la tardanza, estaré bajo su servicio por órdenes del capitán Pike"

El vulcano pareció por primera vez ser consiente de la figura de Kirk en su oficina, el intercambio solo duró por unos pocos segundos antes de desviar su mirada de vuelta a su padd.

"Hecho del que soy consciente, valoro trabajar en silencio cadete, como vera hay un escritorio en esa parte, puede completar sus asignaciones diarias, retírese una vez que termine, mañana lo espero puntual"

El hechizo se rompió, Jim casi pudo escuchar la risa del almirante Archer resonando en su cabeza, se avecinaba una jornada larga.

Esa noche Jim se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama de Bones por segunda vez en la semana.

"¿Tan mal fue?" Gruño el medico pateando a su amigo lejos de su espacio personal pero no corriéndolo de su habitación.

"Aún peor, el comandante es un tipo muy ardiente, pero es del tipo arrogante, no me vio ni una salo vez en esas cuatro horas, ni una sola palabra"

"¿Es en serio que te fijaste en lo caliente que es en lugar de tu asignación? Te van a echar de la flota antes de que acabes tu curso por acoso"

"Ey! Tengo ojos no puedes culparme por eso, además me trato como un idiota"

"Solo llevas un día y en su defensa eres bastante tonto, a todo esto ¿Comiste algo el día de hoy?"

"No tuve tiempo, después de pasar por ese infierno fui al trabajo" Jim rodo en la cama para quedar boca abajo.

"Prepararé algo y tu vete a dar un baño que apestas"

* * *

Los rumores corrían por todo el campus a una velocidad alarmante o bien tenías que ser muy temido para no notarlos o alguien de quien no se habla mucho, los vulcanos no seguían estas reglas de convivencia que muchas especies habían adaptado a sí mismos de esta cualidad humana por el cotilleo, basaban la totalidad de sus juicios en información que analizaban con razón y lógica, lo que decían los hechos sobre el cadete James Kirk eran los que Spock no dejaba de pensar, el humano se había reportado tarde

Como había esperado el humano era todo lo que tenía de su conocimiento, no respetaba las reglas, tenía problemas para procesar tareas simples al pie de la letra, hecho que confirmo al momento de evaluar su asignación, no solo había archivado los documentos sino que también había anexado respuestas y sugerencias de ecuaciones y datos que un cadete de su tramo no debía poseer, Spock había dedicado más tiempo del necesario a evaluar las teorías escritas en desorden.

Si pensó en lo atractivo que era el cadete durante el tiempo de su meditación, lo elimino por completo para el día siguiente.


End file.
